


A Huge Misunderstanding

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moreid, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Derek get together for the first time and have a whole slew of misunderstandings the morning after. Morgan wakes up first and realizes there’s no coffee. He goes out to get some, but before he can get back, there’s a call and a case. Reid assumes that he’s in for the “last night was a mistake, let’s just stay friends” speech and starts avoiding being alone with Derek, making him think that Spence has regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huge Misunderstanding

“Goddammit.” Derek sighed and ran a hand over his scalp. Spencer shut the door to his apartment building and looked back at Derek with a pinched brow. He had had one foot in the door when he heard Derek’s mutter of distress.

“Everything okay?” he called out softly, aware that it was almost 11 o’clock at night.

“Stupid bike won’t start,” Derek grumbled, fiddling with the handlebars and ignition.

Spencer was back over to Derek in two long legged steps. “Do you think you can get it running by yourself or do you need professional assistance?”

Derek let out another sigh that was a pinch more gravelly. “I don’t see what the problem is. I can’t do this by myself.” He reached into his pocket for his phone. “Let me just call a cab and I’ll be out of your hair in no time. There’s no way I can get a mechanic this late.”

Spencer snatched the phone from Derek’s grasp and easily slid it into the pocket of his jacket. “You don’t need a cab.”

Derek gaped at him. “What? You want me to walk home?”

Spencer laughed and grabbed Derek’s hand, pulling the other man to a standing position next to him. “No, you’ll stay with me for the night. No need to waste money on a cab when you don’t need to.”

Derek looked at Spencer uncertainly. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. C’mon.” Spencer tugged Derek to the door of his building and soon enough they were at the threshold of Spencer’s apartment. “You can sleep in my bed with me since I don’t have a guest room,” Spencer said with a lawn, finally letting go of Derek’s hand, not that he had minded.

“No!” Derek burst out.

Spencer spun around fully, his eyes wide with surprise and maybe even a little hurt at the shouted rejection.

“I just – I just want this to go right. I don’t want to sleep together on the first date. This means something to me – you mean something to me. You aren’t just some skank I picked up at a bar. You’re worth so much more than that.”

Spencer’s eyes softened with adoration and he smiled. “Okay,” he said simply. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips before smiling again and turning to walk into his bedroom.

Derek grinned and touched his lips in wonderment.

Spencer stuck his head back out the door. “Oh yeah, I think you should have this back.” He smirked and tossed Derek’s phone to him.

BREAK

Derek woke to a ceiling that wasn’t his and a couch that wasn’t his. For a second his heart stopped, but then his mind rebooted and last night came rushing back to him. A warm feeling filled his chest and he sighed in content. Last night he and Pretty Boy had gone on their first date. After weeks of pestering, Spencer had finally said yes.

Personally, he thought the date was a huge success. The whole night had been filled with laughter and light teasing. Honestly, it wasn’t much different from when he and Spencer hung out as friends. But, last night there had been a hell of a lot more open affection and smiles cost almost nothing, as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. The weight of the “friend zone” was gone at long last.

Derek basked in the afterglow of the perfect date for a few more minutes. Finally though, his body overrode his mind and his need for food was more important than his happy thoughts.

“I’m not sure how much food Pretty Boy has, but I know he’s got a ton of coffee here somewhere,” Derek muttered under his breath, ambling into the kitchen. He yawned and stretched.

A quick assessment of the dusty cupboards and empty fridge showed that Derek was correct in his assumption, excluding one thing. Pretty Boy was fresh out of coffee. Derek raised his eyebrows and searched the kitchen once more, but still no coffee. He let out a low whistle.

I can’t let Spencer wake up to no coffee. He grabbed his coat and phone before striding out into the hall, hoping he’ll be back before Spencer woke up.

BREAK

A whatever-looked-sweetest-on-the-menu latte in one hand and an expresso in the other, Derek walked out of the coffee shop and into the half light of the morning, pleased with his time. At least he was until his phone let out a shrill scream.

He jerked and Spencer’s latte went down his shirt. The once blue shirt turned a sickly dirty pond color. Derek groaned. The buff agent pulled out his phone, hoping it wasn’t Spencer. It wasn’t. No, the actual caller was much worse – it was Hotch.

Sighing, he slid his finger across the screen to answer the call.

“Morgan,” he said, simultaneously greeting his boss and asking what the hell do you want, it’s Saturday morning.

“Morgan, we have a case. Wheels up in an hour.” And with that, Hotch hung up, no doubt to call the rest of the team to inform them of their cut day off.

Derek groaned. Time to catch a bus to his house so he can grab his go bag and change his clothes real quick. I’m definitely gonna need this coffee.

BREAK

Derek arrived last to the air strip. The rest of the team was gathered on the plane, not briefing, but they all were reading over the file.

“Agent Morgan, how nice of you to join us.” Which is what Hotch says any time someone is late.

“Sorry Hotch, the bus was slow,” Derek said, trying to catch Spencer’s eye.

Spencer shifted under his gaze, but didn’t meet his eyes.

BREAK

For the first time in a log time, Spencer woke up with a smile on his face. Just the thought of his successful date with the handsome agent made him flush. The little Chinese restaurant Derek had taken him to was amazing and the company had been even better.

But his bubble of happiness was burst pretty quickly when he walked out into an empty living room. No sign Derek had even been there, except the creases on the leather.

He slumped into the kitchen, wondering what he had done wrong. Maybe I talked too much… But he never seemed to care when we were just friends.

He reached into the microwave for his coffee beans. Spencer knew it was weird that he kept his coffee beans in the microwave, but, hey, it keeps bugs and other things out.

Maybe he realized just how ugly and boring I am… Took him longer than most, but I guess he’s finally figured it out.

Spencer poured the coffee beans into the coffeemaker, savoring the rich smell. It helped to brighten his mood a little, but not much.

I can’t believe I pressured him into staying here. I stole his phone for goodness sake! He probably just wanted to get away, but didn’t want to be mean. I even told him he could share my bed.

He shook his head in self disgust.

And then he had to make up a lie to cover up his repulsion. I mean, who would want to be that close to me anyway?

Spencer laughed hollowly, the sound echoing around his empty kitchen.

“That’s enough of my little pity party,” he muttered and his coffeemaker beeped. Spencer grabbed his favorite mug, the one that has all the daleks on it. He filled the mug to the top and ran his nose along the beautiful liquid. “You won’t ever leave me right?” he murmured.

His coffee’s answer was cut short by the chiming of his phone coming from the bedroom. Spencer groaned. That phone call could only mean one thing – a case.

Spencer trudged to his bedside table and picked up his phone with a heavy arm.

“Reid,” he said upon answering.

“Reid, we have a case. Wheels up in an hour,” Hotch gruffed.

“O-,” Spencer was interrupted by the click of Hotch hanging up.

He sighed. Even if he had to spend this day off alone, it had still been a day off. 

Optimally, seeing Derek is going to be uncomfortable. It’s probably best that I avoid him. I can’t stand to hear the “I’m not really interested. Sorry, but let’s just stay friends.” I especially can’t bear to hear the “besides, you’re just not sexually or romantically appealing” tacked onto the end.

BREAK

When Derek climbed onto the plane, Spencer pretended he was reading.

Don’t be awkward. Don’t. Be. Awkward. Don’tbeawkwardDon’tbeawkwardDon’tbeawkwardDon’tbeawkward.

“Agent Morgan, how nice of you to join us.” Spencer tried not to snort – typical Hotch.

“Sorry Hotch, the bus was slow,” Derek said and Spencer tried not to squirm under the other agent’s scrutiny.

Messaged received. Pretend last night never happened. Spencer mentally nodded and read over the case file for the fifth time.

Garcia’s image on the screen started talking as soon as Derek sat down. 

“Now that my sexy Chocolate Thunder has arrived, let’s get started.”

She presented the case and the rest of the plane ride was filled with work talk and possible MOs and psych stuff.

BREAK

The case itself was pretty uneventful, considering they were dealing with a serial killer. It was what happened after the case that was eventful.

Spencer was packing up his maps and cleaning off the boards at the local police station. He hummed to himself a bit, thinking of all the sleep he was going to get (alone) when he finally got home. He almost fell asleep just thinking of his comfy (empty) bed.

Spencer turned to the door with his box and rolls of things, but before he could make it through, he tripped and stumbled into a passing cop. Spencer flushed and sputtered as the cop just laughed. He had freckles speckled all over his face and green eyes that shone in the light. His chuckle was light and airy, making Spencer think of a careless afternoon in warm sunlight.

“Sorry, sorry,” Spencer said, ducking his head and wishing his hair was still long enough to cover his red blush.

“Not a problem,” the officer said warmly. “I’m officer Colby McDarvy and you are handsome.”

Spencer was sure that if he blushed any harder, he might just catch on fire.

“Well, I, un, uh, actually, you see, my name, um, is Dr. Spencer Reid, but you don’t, don’t call me that, just Re-Spencer is fine,” Spencer tripped out. He chuckled nervously. He didn’t notice Derek entering the room.

Colby’s smile widened, if that was possible. “A doctor huh?” He bumped Spencer’s shoulder playfully. “Sexy and smart - a perfect combo.”

Spencer thought he might just implode, no matter how scientifically impossible that is. He opened his mouth to answer, although he had no idea what he was going to say. But before he could speak, Colby was bowled over by a certain someone. That certain someone being Derek Morgan.

The genius could only gape as Derek forcibly pushed himself between the other two men. Derek glared at Colby. Colby’s eyes widened and he slowly backed out of the room, palms up and out.

“Alright, alright. I know when I’m not wanted,” Colby muttered.

Spencer snapped his jaw shut and tried to calm himself down. He walked back to the table with purposefully measured steps. He set the box and rolls down, careful not to slam them down like he wanted to.

That done, he rounded on Derek.

“And just what the hell was that?” Spencer burst out.

Derek looked affronted, like how dare Spencer act like he was doing anything but being a perfect gentleman in every single way. “He was coming onto you!” Derek tried to defend himself.

“Why do you care who is interested in me? You made it pretty obvious this morning that you aren’t interested,” Spencer growled, frustrated.

“What are you talking about?” Derek looked genuinely confused under all the outward hostility. “If anything, you made it pretty clear that you want to pretend last night never happened.”

“Me?” Spencer almost shouted.

“Oh can you honestly say you don’t think I didn’t notice that you wouldn’t meet my eye all day? Or that you made Hotch change what you were doing when he told you to interview suspects with me?” Derek snapped.

“That’s only because I thought you had finally figured out what a terrible romantic pursuit I am!”

Derek’s anger seemed to melt. “Why would you think that?”

Spencer’s anger and hurt was far from gone and his sass came out to join the party. “Oh, gee, I don’t know. Maybe it was the little disappearing act you pulled this morning. Couldn’t stand my mere presence in the other room any more, huh?” Spencer spat.

“I went out to get coffee for us.”

Spencer deflated and his face went slack. The fire in his eyes was smothered. “You, uh, but, I already had coffee…,” he trailed off.

“Where?” Derek looked incredulous. “I looked everywhere. Twice.”

Spencer suddenly laughed. The tension flew out of the room like someone had just opened a window. “I keep my coffee in the microwave.”

“What? Why?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

Spencer shrugged. “It keeps insects and other organic organisms out.”

“Huh.” Derek chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “So to clear this all up - I am still romantically interested in you, Spencer Reid. Do you feel the same way about me?”

“Yes,” Spencer grinned, relief washing over him like a tsunami. “I am romantically interested in you Derek Morgan.

Derek smiled and pulled Spencer to his chest.


End file.
